Unforgivable Ch 1
by mackiederlay
Summary: Saakar is a place where all things are possible. It is at a crossroads and even things which should never meet might cross paths here. Loki has hated Odin and resented his brother for so long, and, perhaps, all the wrong reasons. Here he meets a version of himself from another universe, another reality, a life altered by magic and lies until he is no longer Loki.


Unforgivable

AN: I own nothing pertaining to Thor, Marvel, MCU, Marvel Comics, etc.

Summary: Saakar is a strange place

Saakar was a brutal, disorganized place governed by a strange being more concerned with his own entertainment than the health and wellbeing of his people. If they were, in fact, his people in any sense of the term. Its day-to-day life was much like that of the ancient Roman Empire just before its fall; starving masses gathered to watch savage battles in the coliseum every day. These masses sustained themselves on the food left behind by the day's victor. It was a small, forgotten place at the crossroads of the universe. So, how in all the Nine Realms had Thor come upon it? From the darkness of her cell, from the cold embrace of her chains, she watched him battle and flail against the Grand Master's newest pet; A great, green beast who roared and snarled and was kind enough to tear great chunks of his opponents off to make their butchering that much easier for the starving throngs. The new champion seemed to have no more intelligence than a battering ram. Had it been a battle of wits they'd be fairly matched, Thor and the beast called Hulk.

Her name was Laik, of Asgard, though it had been years since she'd set eyes upon the sickening citadel of light and glory and lies. Before Hulk came, she was the champion and damn she was good at it. The crowds loved her. From the brutal way she killed, to the complexity of her spells, they cheered her name. Hulk was bigger, flashier, louder than she, and when he emerged, roaring and smashing everything in sight Laik had been cast aside without so much as a fair chance against the beast. From her cell, as one fighter after another fell, she was glad to have been forgotten so quickly. Thor hadn't seemed to have forgotten, however, and had tracked her to Saakar. Was his battle a part of some wager? It must have been. Thor must have demanded her return and, in exchange, would battle Hulk for the Master's amusement. Fortunately, Thor was failing. Worse, he was treating Hulk as a friend, talking to it, trying to reason with it! Laik laughed at his efforts, cackling as Thor was throttled like a rag doll. He'd never win, and even if he did she'd only get away again.

Loki sat at the Master's side in a terrible state of unease. Even now as Thor unleashed his full fury upon the Hulk the creature did not die, nor was he sufficiently damaged as to disable the beast. To top it off, the Master could subdue them both. He was on thinner ice now than when he'd landed among the rubbish a week before. Thor couldn't leave well enough alone. He wanted to return to Asgard or, whatever was left of it now that Hel broke loose. It was only when the battle had ended that he began to feel a bit more secure. The master's hand ran through his ebon locks, cooing to him that all was well, all would ever be well here so long as he remained. Loki had no intention of leaving, of course. He was as well liked as any new comer here could hope to be, and he'd earned the Master's favor. What was the hurry to return to a place where he'd be forever hated?

"That was quite a show," Loki grinned as he spoke. "It makes me rather sorry I missed the fall of your former champion." He idly relieved one of the many servants of one of the shimmering glasses on her tray. She gave a grateful bow in return.

"What? Oh, no, I never made them fight. No, that'd be no fun at all." The master furrowed his brow and shook his head like a child playing a game whose rules were known only to him and had been breached. "They'd have killed each other. I just locked her up for later."

"Oh? This is the first I've heard of your former champion. A woman, you say?"

"Well, she said she was, but wasn't always. She was weird but, boy I'll tell you, she could put on one Hell of a show! She used magic, I guess, and it was all wiz, bang, zap! The audience loved her. Hey, you know, she was from Asgard, too! But she was here for, maybe, a hundred years before you showed up."

Loki seemed a bit taken aback. Another Asgardian, here? One hundred years wasn't a very long time for one such as he, but long enough to forget someone. "What is her name?" He asked.

"Laik. That's it, just Laik." The Grand Master shrugged. "She never called herself anything fancy, not like Sparkles who went on about his Daddy and all of that." Loki had never known a Laik, but secretly promised to find her cell. Asgardian women could be quite lovely and this one had been locked away for some time, it seemed. Lovely and desperate; His favorite combination.


End file.
